They Never Said Goodbye
by SKYLAND2704
Summary: Sky Tate's father, Z and Jack's parents, Sam's dad, how did they all die? a little tragic oneshot on how revenge left the present SPD rangers orphaned. set in 2012.


A/N: have you ever wondered what happened to the parents of the SPD rangers. here's my idea. just a little oneshot, came to me while studying political science. BTW, hate the subject. Rated for violence.

The rangers are all around six or seven years of age, except Sam, who was not born by the time.

**They Never Said Goodbye:**

Vivian Tate was sitting on his bed, looking at the picture that had been taken five years ago. It was the last one of their old squad, Christmas, three months after they had all split up. The people in the picture included he himself, the red A-Squad ranger, the blue one, Richard Delgado, green ranger Maya Hart, Christina Eden at yellow, and Dexter Landers, and the white ranger, David McFadden. The main rangers, then there was Alex Carson, the tech guy, his partner in the tech work, Kat Manx, and finally, Melissa Drew one of the to-be rangers, who had helped them get one of the most lethal criminals in prison, and was now the pink ranger.

"Vivian…" somebody whispered to him, and he looked up to see his beautiful and lovely wife, Christina. No, not the ranger, this was former Christina Arden, a realtor, and they together had a seven year old son, Schuler.

He kissed her, and she sat down beside him, "what are you looking at?" she asked.

"Our old squad." He replied.

"Why old?"

"Cuz we split up."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, Richard and Christina got married, not you baby, the yellow ranger, and then she got pregnant, and they decided SPD wasn't safe for the baby, and they left, same thing happened with Dexter and Maya got married, and they had a son, jack, sky's best friend right?" he replied, with a smile at the thought of friendship between their son, and the 'little dark dude' Jack's dad called him.

"and I know that Dave's wife, Judith is pregnant right now, right?" Christina asked.

"yeah, and you know that because she is your BEST friend," he teased.

" no, I know that because he is the only one who's still a ranger along with you." She replied, and the two grinned.

That evening, after completing his daily duties, Vivian Tate sat down, and had just taken up a book, but suddenly, his morpher began beeping real loud. He answered it, it was Alex, the techie guy, "hey, what's up?" he asked.

"VIVIAN, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY" Alex yelled,

"chill out buddy. What's wrong?" Vivian calmed him down. Then Alex spoke in very slow, heavy words, "Mirlock. Has. Escaped." He said.

"WHAT!" now it was Tate's turn to panic. "Call the others, I'll see you there."

X-X-X

Christina and Richard were going down the snowy road, and the snow was falling mercilessly, they had gone out for a walk, and were now running to make it back to their house. Their little girl Elizabeth would be waiting for them at home. They took shelter under a tree as the snow got heavier. They looked at each other, and they realized they were standing hand in hand, looking into each other's eyes, and suddenly, she felt herself turning emotional, like she had sensed something terrible was just about to happen.

"I love you Richie, now and forevermore." She said,

"Trust me, I love you more, " he replied, and then, kissed her. as they kissed, he felt her shift all her weight onto him, and he gladly took the burden, she buried her head into his shoulders, and he gently caressed her back, and he heard muffled sounds coming from her, and he patted her back, hugging her, and but suddenly realized her back was wet, he brought his hand up, and saw blood trickling down his fingers. Her blood.

"Chrissie?" he asked, now panic stricken.

She didn't reply, never would, and suddenly, Richard Delgado felt a pang through himself, and he felt his knees give way, and he fell, she fell with him, and the two lay in the dust of snow, their blood turning the snow around them red, dead.

X-X-X

Few minutes later, Vivian, Melissa, and David, ran up to the two dead bodies in the snow, the ex blue and yellow rangers, lay there in each other's arms, together for eternity now.

"he got them before we could reach them." Melissa said.

"how did you know he'd come after them?" Vivian asked.

"I sensed his aura when I chased him down the corridors as he escaped." Alex replied, "he wanted to kill all those who had gotten him into prison aka you, them," he said pointing to the dead couple, "Dexter and Maya, and Dave."

"then he'd go after Dexter and Maya next, cuz we're here." Melissa pointed out,

"then why are we still standing here?" Vivian replied, sprinting off to his car.

At the Landers residence, seven year old jack was playing with a little car his dad had gotten him for his birthday, but suddenly, his mother came to him, scooped him up in her arms, ad his toy fell, and he began crying, she shushed him, and took him to the innermost bedroom, and asked him, "jacky, can you hide under the bed?'

Little jack sensed something was wrong, and nodded, and hid under the bed. Them his mother went out, and he could hear shrieks, and wails, and grunts, and a lot of yelling. The only words he could catch were, 'you'll never get the kid', and a shriek of "Dexter!" and a faint sound of police sirens, suddenly, his mother rushed into the room, yelling, "run jacky run, and hide!" but he didn't move, he was so scared, and then, suddenly, there was a loud swish, and he saw his mother collapse onto the floor in a bloody puddle.

Suddenly, there were police van sirens outside, ad whoever the intruder had been had run away by now. Shy Sky's daddy picked him up from under the bed, and that was the last thing he remembered.

X-X-X

"he's going to came after us next." Vivian Tate said, as he was taking the two orphaned children (Jack and Z) to his own house so his wife could take care of them; with him was David McFadden, Melissa was on a bike behind them, delayed by the time it had taken to load the new two dead bodies into the ambulance to be taken to the morgue. Alex had gone back to the base to investigate the location of Mirlock, which everyone was sure, had been killing the old rangers.

The two were driving fast, really fast, trying to outpace the mad serial killer who had begun chasing them, and succeeded in killing four out of six, those who were least expecting their deaths at this hour.

The car was driving at 200 miles an hour, driven by McFadden, when suddenly, something, rather someone crash-landed onto the windshield, causing the car to crash into the divider, causing the death of David McFadden, who was flung out of the car windshield, landed on his head, and crushed his skull. Vivian, the last surviving ranger of the old squad, was in the backseat with the kids, and wasn't rally injured. He got out, and got the kids out, and checked the dead bodies. The body that had caused the accident had been a civilian, and David was definitely dead. Looking around, he saw Mirlock standing there, killing people here and there, flinging them all over the place.

A very tough fight followed, in which Vivian Tate morphed, and fought really well, saved hundreds of people, pushing them away, the hotels taking them in, trying to help vivian, but in the last one on one battle, Mirlock got better of him, as there was a poll of blood all around, a reflective surface for him to use, and he killed Tate, with fooling him of where he was, and blasting him with a huge blast of energy, that had been used to kill all other rangers except David.

He was there, celebrating the victory, when he felt his hands and legs freeze. He managed to turn his neck around, and saw Melissa drew, a little too late, who had used her mutant powers to jam his hands and legs, and she confined him.

But too little too late.

Commander Cruger organized a memorial service fot the fallen rangers, and they were celebrated. There was a sad atmosphere, and everybody decided top never speak of these incidents ever again. The one thing that everyone regretted was the fact that Z Delgado, Richard and Christina Delgado's daughter, and jack Landers, Dexter and Maya Landers's son had both disappeared into the commotion. Never to be heard of again.

Until thirteen years later…

A/N: so, in case it wasn't clear, sky's dad dies, his mother doesn't. Z and Jack's both parents die, leaving them orphans, and they wander off into the streets during the chaos in the battle between the great red ranger and Mirlock; and bridge and syd's parents don't die. David McFadden was Sam's dad. they didn't reveal sam's last name in the series so i picked this from somewhere. also, sam's mom was pregnant, and she DIDN'N die. kat and cruger have side roles.


End file.
